


Two Graves Deep

by mangoyoongi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: All girls school, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dimensional Magic, Dream Magic, Elemental Magic, F/F, Falling In Love, Flower Language, Gen, Hallucinations, Hogwarts but snooty, Horror, Hypnosis, Light Magic, Magic, Magic Battles, Meet-Cute, Monsters, Multi, Murder, Necromancy, Other, Psychological Horror, Skater! Choerry, Spider gore, Witches, storm magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoyoongi/pseuds/mangoyoongi
Summary: What happens when you mix an all girls magic school, with a demonic possession?Im Yeojin is about to find out, the hard way.Between her class load, covens fighting to have her, a rocky relationship with her roommate, a huge crush, and one very unwanted guest, Yeojin is about to have the worst freshman year at Brightwood to date.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Plumeria

**Author's Note:**

> plumeria- new beginnings

The ground was soft underneath her black leather dress shoes. The grass was neatly cut and the flowers seemed to be growing in a perfectly planned way. Yeojin’s copper eyes flashed around the huge campus laid in front of her, the grayscale buildings covered in vines and surrounded by thick trees. She was surrounded by strangers, freshman almost identical to her. Almost. Yeojin swallowed nervously, ignoring the lump in her throat. She wiped her palms against her crisp black skirt, standard uniform for the _Uncovened_. The group of freshman started moving on the white stone pathway leading to the largest building that Yeojin could see. She quickly joined the group, trying to peek over the shoulders of the taller girls in front of her. Their shoes shakily tapped against the stone in unison. So many eyes gliding over each other and the buildings that towered over them.

The woman leading them, Ms. Caulden introduced herself to them, once they were in front of their destination. The group spread out in front of the dark grey stone building casting a shadow over them. Ms. Caulden cleared her throat, “Attention incoming Brightwood freshman, today we will be testing you and your abilities to see where you belong in this school, and what classes will be best to nurture your natural gifts.” She paused and looked out into the crowd, her dark brown eyes staring each of us down, “Some of you will leave here today and others will stay to continue their educational journey. These tests will push you to your limits, but they are necessary to show who deserves to continue their academic journey at such a prestigious academy. I wish all of you the best, you will know your results during dinner. After the results those who will be allowed to continue will move on to the second stage of testing tomorrow morning. Those results will come out tomorrow during lunch. The remaining freshman class will be assigned dorms and the day after tomorrow we will go through orientation. Thank you for considering us as your magical institution of knowledge, and again may the stars look kindly on you today.” She smiled at us, revealing deep dimples in her warm dark skin. She turned away from us, her red braids flipping over her shoulder. The doors creaked open and allowed the group of about twenty or so kids. _This is so like a snooty Hogwarts. _

Yeojin swallowed harshly as she felt the presence of everyone’s eyes on her, a heavy feeling pushed against the back of her skull. _“Oh god not now, please not now!”_she thought desperately, feeling the entity move from their dormant slumber. Her stomach jerked as her demon smiled inwardly, she could feel their glee. Sweat gathered at her hairline as she felt adrenaline course through her veins. She gritted her teeth and swallowed harshly forcing it back into its slumber.

Her mom had told horror stories of the tests at this school, how even girls that passed dropped out due to what those tests put them through, mentally and physically. Caulden split the girls into two groups of twelve and then each group of twelve into 6. The first two groups will go before lunch with the second two groups going after lunch. Each group was directed towards a bench to sit and wait for their turn to take the practical exam. The whole room was set up like an arena, non-testing teachers and student coven leaders watched from the balcony staring down intently as she squirmed slightly. She watched as each person went in front of her, some girls pulling off amazing stunts and others being sent to the infirmary. One finished girl was healing several cuts on her arms and legs.

The time ticked on as girl after girl went up and was tested in front of everyone, each test being a little different than the last. The lunch break came and went with most of the testees opting for something light or nothing at all, Yeojin choosing the former. Before she knew it, it was Yeojin’s turn. Her stomach twisted itself in knots, but the entity pushed against her chest, making her heart beat faster in its excitement. She gulped as she stood up from the bench, she was the last girl to be tested, and everyone else in her group had failed. She closed her eyes and tried to steady herself. The crowd watched with a lack of interest, having seen four girls fail in a row and most thinking about what they were getting for dinner. She pulled her long brown waves up into a ponytail using her lucky orange scrunchie.

Yeojin shakily walked down the steps into the arena’s pit. The ground was coated in sand with a river running through the middle. A tall white-haired woman stood opposite her on the ridge of the pit. “Im Yeojin, you will begin your practical exam shortly. First, I will go over some rules, you will only use your own magic, wit, and athletic prowess to get through this exam. If at any point you get substantially injured your test will end, if you wish to end your own test you can walk back up those steps at any time. The test will be approximately an hour, the time will be shown above me. May the stars shine upon you today.” She offered a curt smile before adding, “The test will begin on my mark.”

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She could feel the demon shake with glee.

“Three.”

Yeojin reached down and pulled up her white knee-high socks, and smoothed out her blouse. The entity curled around her chest squeezing it in anticipation.

“Two.”

She opened her eyes and stretched her arms high above her. Her guest stretched with her.

“One. Go!” The woman shouted as the rest of the hall continued to chatter passively. A strange sense of peace flooded Yeojin. She looked around the arena cautiously waiting for something to happen. The water from the river began to rise up and form several humanoid creatures. The beings walked towards her slowly turning the sand beneath them into a mushy quick sand mess. Yeojin gulped and started to move towards them feeling her magic begin to flow through her veins, the all familiar buzz settling throughout her whole body. The almost electric feeling of so much power made her heart beat faster in pure glee. She smiled and warped the water into clouds sending the creatures back into the river with ease. She spared a glance at the crowd, they remained bored and unimpressed. _Really, nothing? Not even a smile?_

The sand underneath her launched her across the arena, she hit the pit wall and landed on the sand without a sound, not even a dull thud. The air was knocked out of her and she gasped out, trying to get in air. The sand burned her eyes and dried out her mouth. She groaned as she felt the ground tremble again, not ready to be thrown again. She stuck her hands deep into the sandy ground and formed an air funnel around her. The sand thrashed against the wind whipping around her waiting for her to lose power. Yeojin closed her eyes and breathed deeply, focusing on feeling her magic preform the trick from start to finish, over and over again. She felt the sand settle beneath her. She opened her eyes as the wind settled, leaving her ponytail a tangled mess. The crowd was beginning to take interest now, based on the chatter dying down around her. She fixed her skirt and was ready for the next threat whatever it may be.

The ground beneath her changed to a rocky gravel, the water drying up and transforming into a few hills. She tilted her head at the change watching as the crowd watched on with curiosity. The gravel and rocks formed into giant spider like beings, surrounding her and slowly enclosing her. Her heart beat even faster and her palms shook, sweat rolled down her back. The demon’s joy twisted her gut. She sent out a bolt of lightning at the one staring her down sending it hurdling backwards, smashing apart against the dividing hills. The others went manic, transforming into giant spiders. They rabidly tried to grab her with the huge pinchers. Yeojin felt bile swirl in her stomach and climb her throat. She swallowed it back down harshly, as she ripped one of the pinchers off stabbing it into the very spider it came from. Spider blood coated her hands and the front of her outfit. The remaining five spiders screeched at the death of one of their own.

One set of pinchers sunk into her side, her own blood staining the once crisp white button down. Another set sliced open her thigh, she felt sick feeling the thick hot liquid trail down her leg and stain her socks. Nausea rolled through her in waves. She swore as she began to feel dizzy from the pain. She screamed out as lightning burst from her chest killing the two that were feasting on her flesh.

Three left.

Yeojin breathed in deeply before sprinting away from them, sending icicles behind her, hitting all but one.

One left.

The remaining spider was hot on her heels as she made a break for the hills. She managed to get to the first one before they shook and began to raise higher above the ground. The spider followed her, clicking its pinchers menacingly. The blood made her slip slightly, her grip on the mountain week and shaky. She couldn’t risk climbing much higher, she couldn’t stop, and she couldn’t drop to the ground because that would kill her._Think. Think. What can we do? _Yeojin gulped and released a hand from the mountain, the spider grabbed her shoe tugging it off and devouring it. Yeojin released her grip from the mountain.

She fell fast, the spider scrambled to try and follow her.

The crowd collectively gasped before going into horrified shock, watching as Yeojin plummeted to the rocky ground.

She was about five feet from the ground when she made another wind funnel, catching herself in the almost tornado and letting herself touch the ground gracefully. She keeled over onto her hands and knees, empting her stomach contents onto the ground. The stench coiled into her nostrils and made her puke some more. She closed her eyes and stood back up. She didn’t open them until she heard the click, click, click, of the pinchers. She groaned and slammed her eyes open, barely dodging the spider launching itself at her. It slammed into the gravel, skidding against it sending rocks flying every which way. Yeojin swayed lightly on her feet, she was drained and exhausted. She dared a look at the clock, only 15 minutes left.

The spider whirred back to life, turning to face her. Yeojin looked into its eight beady red eyes and tried to steady herself. The spider sped towards her, its eight legs blurring from their movement. Her stomach lurched, wanting to empty itself again. Yeojin pushed one foot behind her, moving to be into a half lunge. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to focus on her magic and her magic only. She honed into her heartbeat, feeling the beat within every inch of her. Her breathing slowed as she felt the pulsing energy swell within her, anticipating how it would be used. Her eyes transformed from their copper into an electric yellow color as her magic consumed her. The entity expanded through her, lighting her nerves on fire. She screamed in pain as she clapped her hands together sending a stream of hail into the spider, followed by a deafening clap of thunder.

The spider burst apart, sending limbs, blood, and guts flying. Yeojin was covered in spider remains, picking out a hunk of intestine and exoskeleton from her slimy ponytail. Her clear bile mixed with the pale blue blood that coated the ground around her. Hot tears trailed down her face as the pain set in. Her whole body ached and the palms of her hands were burned badly. Blood still dripped down her side and pulsed from her thigh. Her legs were shaky as she weakly moved away from the revolting spider mess. The crowd was staring down in abject horror, some of the weaker witches had long since looked away, too disgusted to continue watching. _This is definitely the worst test of the day. _She flicked her still yellow eyes up to the clock.

Ten minutes left.

_This sucks. _Her eyes flicked to every edge of the pit trying to find what was next, praying it wasn’t more enlarged arachnids. The hair on her arms stood up and she shivered. Yeojin hobbled towards the mountain range, hoping to kill some time as the council decided what to throw at her next. The entity squeezed around her rib cage, forcing the air out of her lungs as something large hit the ground behind her. Several rocks pelted her back from the impact. Yeojin winced as she solemnly turned around, only to be standing over a very large and very cracked egg. Yeojin gulped and quickly turned and started to speed hobble away from whatever was tearing its way out of the egg. _When this is over I’m killing myself. _The demon grabbed a hold of her legs and forced her to stop when it heard the creature make a wet slap as it flopped from the egg and onto the ground. Yeojin felt her stomach twitch in agony. _Oh god not again, please not again. _She turned her head to look at the creature.

It was slimy and had milky white skin, its heart outside its chest, beating. It had three pure black eyes and long twisting grey horns. It stood shakily on its four legs, the front two resembling human arms. It’s large green veins bulged from their body and pulsed with every heartbeat. It was quite frankly disgusting. It locked eyes with Yeojin and before she knew it, she was sinking and her vision went dark.

When the darkness cleared all, she could see was the creature standing over her, this time only on two legs. He reached out and held her shoulders, the slime seeping through her shirt and touching her tan skin. She threw up in her mouth and forced herself to swallow it back down. “What- what happened?” Yeojin stuttered out to the creature. The creature simply smiled and showed off several rows of sharp pointy teeth, much like a shark before lunging to bite Yeojin. She panicked and slammed her hand into its throat, causing it to stumble slightly. She ducked from under its hands and ran from it, heading straight back to the spider remains. She glanced at the clock quickly.

Five minutes left.

_You can do this Yeojin, just a little longer. _She heard the creature’s wet slaps as it ran after her, one of its hands reached out and grabbed her ankle. She fell face first into spider guts. Her hands stung when they made contact with the rocky terrain. Her ankle throbbed in pain. She reached out and blindly grabbed onto a decently intact spider leg, wincing as she whirred around and jabbed it into the creature, sending it straight through its neck. It didn’t even blink. Just snapping its jaws at her menacingly. She screamed and pushed herself away from it. She was so tired, too exhausted to even think clearly. Her eyelids were just as heavy as her limbs. She could taste defeat on her tongue. And yet, she stood up. She stared at the creature as it plucked the spider leg from its neck, spraying green blood onto the ground. Yeojin smiled, she pulled deep within herself as the entity pulsed with joy, on the edge of its seat ready to seize control. She sent a whole blizzard its way.

The creature was pelted with hail and ice. It screamed as whole icicles stabbed through it, turning the pure white snow into a dark green mush. It thrashed against the strong winds, screeching as it desperately crawled towards her. It had reached her toes when the buzzer sounded. The creature dropped lifelessly onto the gravel. The mountain range turned back into the river and the ground returned to sand. Yeojin let go of her blizzard and collapsed onto her knees. Puking directly onto the creature’s face, she was surprised she even has anything left to puke up. _This is so not the moves._

She shakily stood and hobbled across the pit, enjoying the little dip in the river, letting it wash away some of the grime, slime, and blood. It was only now that she noticed one of her shoes was missing, she sighed and pulled herself up the stairs, letting herself collapse on the floor with a groan once she reached the top. The passing girls stared at her in concern. None moved to help her however, not wanting to touch any of the blood and slime. A short, slim woman with pale freckled skin came and helped her stand, leading her out of the building, down the walkway and into another building. The inside greatly resembled an ER room. The freckled woman gently helped her into the bed and took off her remaining Mary Jane. “Rest here while I run some bath water.” Her voice was sweet and melodic. The woman pushed her ginger waves behind her ears and set off into a door at the back of the room. Yeojin closed her eyes and felt herself sink slightly into the mattress. Letting herself fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Camellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camellia: my destiny is in your hands.  
Yeojin wakes up in the infirmary.

Yeojin opened her eyes slowly, she squinted at the harsh white light above her groaning from the pain all throughout her body. “Oh good, you’re awake. We thought you slipped into a coma there for a minute.” The redhead from earlier melodic voice washed over her like a dull wave. Yeojin just blinked at her, her brain too fuzzy to come up with anything intelligent. “Well it’s time to get you cleaned up. You can’t heal covered in goo and slime and blood.” The woman smiled brightly and led Yeojin into a sitting position. The movement made the room around them spin and Yeojin groaned as her stomach lurched. “I know it’s hard, but it’ll feel better once you’re in the bath.” She let Yeojin lean most of her weight against her as she practically dragged her into the back room where a large bath tub was set up. The water was a gentle purple color filled with flower petals and herbs. The redhead placed Yeojin on a stool and helped her take off her socks, tossing them into the closest trash can. “When you feel ready, get into the tub and soak, I’ll ring the bell when it’s time for you to get out. Some towels and pajamas will be in the wardrobe with the hibiscuses painted on it. Yeojin grunted in acknowledgement. The woman smiled and tucked Yeojin’s hair behind her ears before leaving the room. _She must’ve taken my scrunchie._

Yeojin sat on the stool until her stomach settled. She stood onto wobbly legs and slowly went through the process of getting bath ready. She moved down the steps inch by inch and entered the rather large tub, finding a seat along the edge and leaning back against the rim of it. She allowed the floral scents to waft over her. Sprigs of lavender and arnica floated by her, she hummed in contentment and let herself enjoy the warm water. She felt the slime and grease fade away. She used the shampoo and conditioner sitting on the edge to wash her hair, letting the flower petals get tangled in her waves. Before she knew it, the bell rang signifying her time was done. Yeojin sighed and hurried over to the right cabinet, not enjoying the chill if the air hitting her wet skin. She quickly dried off and got dressed in the warm silky black pajamas the woman had left outfor her. She trudged out into the main room and dropped her towels into the laundry basket. Her bare feet moved silently against the cold tile floor. “You feeling any better?” The woman asked as Yeojin clambered into the now clean bed.

“Some of the pain went away.” Yeojin’s voice was scratchy from all the screaming she had done earlier.

“That’s good, I’m sure it still hurts though. I’ve sent for some food to be brought over for you. Now it’s time to actually deal with your wounds.”

“Wait wait, did I pass?” Yeojin stopped the woman from coming closer, by grabbing onto her green and white paw print scrubs. She needed this question to be answered immediately.

“Are you kidding? That was some of the best magic I’ve seen in years. You witches are all so alike, worrying about the obvious yet finding the unknown comforting.” The woman sighed and moved Yeojin’s shirt up to see the wound on her side.

“You’re not a witch?”

“No, I’m a healer fae… I just realized I never quite introduced myself, I’m head healer Hyuna. You can call me Red if you’d like.”

“I’m Yeojin. I thought all fae had wings?”

“Only in our own communities do we show our wings.” The fae laughed, “I imagine the whole school knows who you are.” Her hands were soft andwarm as she rubbed in herbal paste that made her smell like a flower shop. Red moved towards the cut on her thigh rubbing in the same paste and wrapping both wounds with aloe leaves and ace bandages. She grabbed more aloe leaves, slathering a burn salve onto Yeojin’s scorched palms and then repeating the wrapping process from earlier, leaves before the bandages. The door opened itself to reveal a short older woman with short white hair, and wrinkled pale skin. She pushed in a cart covered in a variety of dinner dishes.

“Need anything else Red?” The woman spoke softly, but with a thick drawl. Her yellow sweater was loose around her plump body.

“No, this should be good Ms. Sara.”

The woman smiled and pushed her gold wire rimmed glasses up her nose, “Don’t hesitate to ask for anything, you know where to find me.” Ms. Sara turned and walked out the door, forcing it shut behind her.

“Now let’s dig in.” Red giggled as she filled two plates with a little bit of everything and poured them some tea. They ate in relative silence, only really making noises of appreciation for how good the food was. Once the duo was done, Red cleaned up the mess and placed their empty plates back on the cart pushing it over by the door. “Goodnight, Yeojin may the stars shine brightly for you.” She bowed her head slightly and pushed the cart out the now open door. The lights turned off as the door shut behind the fae. Yeojin laid down and let herself fall into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter :/
> 
> follow me on twitter; @_mangoyoongi


	3. Tansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tansy: i declare war on you
> 
> The demon has other plans for poor Yeojin's first night at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is pretty graphic, so if you're uncomfortable with gore you should probably just skip it.

Yeojin’s eyes slammed open and flicked around the room, her brain struggled to catch up to being awake again. Her heart beat swiftly as her legs moved on their own accord, swinging off the bed and forcing her off. _What- _Before she could even process what was happening her legs carried her to the door. Her hand slammed it open and she walked briskly out into the chilly summer air, barefoot. _Hey stop! I’m not doing this? Where are we going? Not this again. _Yeojin internally groaned as she realized the demon has taken control over her body, forcing her to take the backseat in her own body. The demon trudged the two of them through the campus to a rather large building covered in ivy with stain glass windows depicting runes of protection. A sign hung over the door; _Teacher Dorms_. _Buddy we’re not allowed in there. _The demon grunted in response. Her hands ripped one half of the double doors clean off the hinges.

They entered into the main hallway, it was lined with doors with a spiral staircase at the far end of the hallway. _Fancy. _The demon sniffed the air through her nose and forced Yeojin up the staircase until they reached the top floor. Yeojin’s body raced through the hallway, _the demon knew their way around apparently_. They slammed through the door farthest from the staircase with red dahlias painted on it. The demon navigated them through the apartment and entered the only bedroom. In the bed was an older woman, her grey hair flowed around her on her pillow. The demon twisted her lips into a sick grin. “Soon.” The demon growled out, their voice was rough and sounded like too many voices speaking at once. The duo turned on her heels and sprinted back out of the building. _Alright you got what you wanted, now let’s go back. _

The demon split her face into a manic grin and took off through the campus, pushing Yeojin’s body to the limits. _Can we please just take five? This is tiring. _ She groaned inwardly. Her vocal chords being controlled by her unwanted guest. He finally stopped in front of another large building, almost identical to the last one, except this one was long instead of tall. The sign above the door read; _Ursa Major Dormitories. _The demon snarled at the closed doors, blasting them open causing large cracks to run through them.

The pair slunk through the hallways until the parasite was satisfied. The door they stopped in front of had large red poppies painted on the door. The two of them entered the room silently, a change of pace from the usual routine. They approached the bed on the right soundlessly. The demon hovered over the sleeping girl. Her black hair was in a long French braid and long dark lashes casted shadows on her face. Yeojin’s hand pushed back the blanket and she lifted the girl up, throwing her over her shoulder. Yeojin’s body groaned in protest, but the demon pushed through, taking the girl and running, letting the door slam shut behind them.

They raced through the campus until the demon found the woods that bordered the back of the school’s gardens. They walked through the woods until they reached a clearing, the demon tossed the girl’s sleeping form on the ground. She startled awake and groaned. “What?” Her dark eyes were barely open before the demon pounced on her, straddling her hips and forced her to stay lying down. The girl screamed, her brown eyes wide with fear and flicking around their shared face. The demon forced a laugh out between Yeojin’s clenched jaw. The girl’s small body shook and struggled away from the pair. Yeojin wanted to cry, her stomach twisted and her stomach contents climbed up her throat.

She used all her strength to try and shut her eyes as the demon used her hands to rip the girl apart. There was blood everywhere, and hunks of skin were stuck to Yeojin’s quivering body. The dark red seeped into the bright green grass staining it. The poor girl’s shrieks turned into gurgles as she choked on her own blood. The girl stopped moving and the demon stood and moved away from the body lying in her own blood. Yeojin slowly felt the demon slip back into their dormant state, curling up in the back of her mind. She collapsed, regaining control of her body, and puked all over the ground. Hot tears streamed down her face as her whole body shook. She saw the body out of the corner of her eye, her gut twisted as lifeless brown eyes watched her. Yeojin forced rain down on the clearing, hoping it would wash away some of the blood. Or maybe she wanted to get rid of the evidence she was even there… That was a question Yeojin pushed down to the back of her skull.

She began the long trek back to the infirmary, hoping that no one would notice her. She sprinted as fast as she could back, her legs and lungs burned, her vision was blurred with never ending tears. By the time she got to the infirmary she was so drained she just slumped against the wall. Once she got the door opened she collapsed onto her hands and knees, her pajamas sticking to her thanks to her sweat. She dragged herself into the much smaller bathroom, this one only housing a shower, a sink, and a toilet. She washed quickly wrapping her old pajamas in a towel and changed into seemingly identical pajamas.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and hated what she saw. She had bags under her eyes, her skin was pale compared to the tan she usually sported, and her eyes red rimmed. She touched the mirror tentatively, sniffling as she half expected her reflection to be some sort of mirage. She pushed her long brown waves out of her face and swallowed harshly. _You didn’t do that. That wasn’t you. Get it together that wasn’t you. _Yeojin turned harshly against the mirror, refusing to look at it any longer. She grabbed her things and entered the main room again.

Her body groaned at still being mobile. She leaned her body against the wall and moved sluggishly through the room, leaning on furniture to continue her journey. She stuffed her bloody clothes and towel under the mattress, making a note to dispose of it later. She crawled back into the bed and curled under the blankets, her body was wrecked with sobs as she fell apart, everything hitting her at once. The weather matched her, each sob brought a loud clap of thunder and bright lightening. She finally passed out from exhaustion as the storm raged on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, sorry if it seems super short...


	4. Eglantine Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eglantine Rose: A wound to heal
> 
> Yeojin wakes up from her own nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see huh guys... hope you enjoy :)

Yeojin woke with a start, her heart raced and her hair was pasted to her face from sweat. She coughed as she struggled to breathe, tears burned her cheeks. All she saw was red, she stared at her hands. The blood flashed on and off them. Her hands shook as the blood disappeared and reappeared. Her chest hurt and her heart pounded against her ribcage. She closed her eyes and held her breath. _You didn’t do that, calm down. That wasn’t you. This isn’t your fault. _

She let go of her breath and breathed in deeply._ It’ll be okay just calm down and focus on your breathing. _

She breathed in and out deeply. Her tears stopped and she was able to breathe easier. Her lungs and heart no longer ached and her hands stopped shaking. She opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was still a little blurry from tears, but much better than how she had woken up. She threw the blanket off of herself and shuffled out of bed. Red came over to her, smiling. “Hey, what happened to your bandages?” Yeojin’s gut twisted, _would this be how they found out?_ Sweat gathered at the back of her neck.

“I used the bathroom in the night, had to wash my hands.”

“Oh, I didn’t tell you what to do, my bad. I’ll just rewrap it for you and then we can head down to breakfast. After you get changed of course.” She steered Yeojin towards an examination room and rewrapped her hands. Sending her back to the bathroom so she could change into a new set of clothes, another uniform identical to the one she wore yesterday. She walked back out into the main room to see Red holding a pair of black leather dress shoes. “I managed to snag some new shoes for ya.” Her cheerful voice was deeply soothing to Yeojin.

“Thank you, you didn’t have to.” Yeojin’s voice was soft and shaky.

“It’s nothing, what other shoes were you going to wear? Your luggage is still with the bellhops. I have another surprise though.” Red held up her orange scrunchie before sliding it onto Yeojin’s wrist. “It was too cute not to return.” Red linked their arms and navigated them back to the main courtyard. They entered a building identical to the testing hall, except it had large windows and huge oak double doors. The duo entered the dining hall, Yeojin was mesmerized by the hall, and the ceiling was painted to show the constellations over them at that time. It was lit by large opalescent chandeliers. The far wall had a large buffet table pushed against it, housing several different breakfast foods. Yeojin and Red made their way to the buffet, grabbing themselves a plate. Red filled her plate and went to sit at the faculty table, waving goodbye to Yeojin. Yeojin put several banana pancakes on her plate and grabbed a cup of breakfast tea.

She looked around to try and find a place to sit. There were circular tables throughout the room. Most of the tables were designated to certain covens, you could tell by the matching skirt and tie colors the girls sitting there would wear. Two brunette girls sporting light pink skirts and ties walked up to her, a large smile plastered on their faces. The shorter of the two kinda resembled a bunny. “Hi, you’re Yeojin, right?” The bunny one asked, her voice was surprisingly deep.

“Yeah I am.”

“Great, well I’m Heejin and this is Hyunjin.” Hyunjin nodded her head when she was mentioned, making her bangs flounce slightly. “I’m the head of Le Coven de la Rose en Cristal, the name is French isn’t that cute. Anyway, I saw your practical exam yesterday, and it was spectacular. We would be delighted to have you in our coven, obviously it’s a huge decision so how about you sit with us today at our table and you can get a feel for our group. I think you’d be a fabulous addition. What do you say?”

“Oh, uh I don’t know…”

“Oh, it’s only breakfast, and our table has a lovely view of the lake.”

“Okay then.”

“Perfect.” The brunette duo lead her back to their table, it was a small circular table with a white table cloth on it. It did have an amazing view of the lake. “Everybody welcome Yeojin.” Heejin introduced her as she sat down with the other four girls. Yeojin sat between Heejin and Hyunjin.

“Hey, I’m Haseul.” The girl who spoke with an accent was noticeably shorter than the other girls, even when seated. She had pure white hair in long waves and bangs. She sat next to a pink haired girl with her hair pulled up in a bun.

“And I’m Gaahei, but you can call me Vivi everyone does.” She smiled brightly at Yeojin.

“Nice to meet everyone.” Yeojin spoke calmly, ignoring the despair swirling in her gut, she just couldn’t get that girls eyes out of her head and all the blood. She swallowed harshly against a wave of nausea. The demon stirred slightly.

“Are you ready for the written exam today?” Haseul asked smiling lightly.

“I mean I’ve been studying all summer, but after yesterday…” Yeojin allowed herself to be nervous for a moment. She poured syrup over her pancakes.

“Yeah that was the roughest test I’ve ever seen.” Heejin added, she looked upset about it. “It was so impressive how you were able to handle it though.”

“It being tough must because the arena sensed how strong you are. That’s how it works you know.” Vivi added, she spoke softly and smiled lightly at the group before staring out the window.

“I didn’t actually that’s kinda neat.” Hyunjin added, before taking a bite of her scrambled eggs.

Heejin sipped her coffee before continuing her questioning, “So, storm magic, that’s pretty impressive.”

“Yeah, it was a real shock when my powers set in. My whole family has like fortune telling magic, and then I come along with thunder. Spent so much time learning tarot cards for nothing.” Yeojin shrugged and continued eating her pancakes.

“Can you actually use them? Usually non-future-seekers have a lot of trouble with them.” Hyunjin sounded impressed by this. Vivi stopped staring out the window and turned to look at Yeojin.

“Yeah, they aren’t that hard once you get the hang of it. It’s mainly intuition and aura reading, storm magic is a lot of intuition as well so it isn’t that much of a stretch.” Yeojin sipped her tea watching their faces fill with intrigue. “I brought a deck in my luggage, I can give you guys readings if you want. They won’t be super detailed or anything, but they’re still pretty neat.”

“That would be so cool, wouldn’t it be Heejin?” Haseul said excitedly.

“It sure would be.” Heejin smiled lightly before finishing her coffee and going to get a refill.

“We heard from Heejin what all happened yesterday, are you feeling better?” Hyunjin asked, finishing up her scrambled eggs.

“Everything hurts but it’s not nearly as bad as it was yesterday. Yesterday really really sucked.”

“We can imagine.” Haseul added solemnly. Vivi moved slightly closer to Haseul nudging her lightly.

They finished eating, while chatting about nothing in particular. The group split up as Yeojin headed, with the rest of the freshman towards the exam hall, different than the testing hall in that it was strictly for written exams.

Nervousness set in as her hands shook slightly. She sighed deeply and swallowed around the lump in her throat as she found her desk in the hall. The room was dark grey, with large stained-glass windows depicting different lunar phases. The ceiling was a large glass dome. The hall was lit by the natural light, however there were red candles in sconces in case the sun went down or was covered by the clouds.

Ms. Caulden passed out the exams and pens. She returned to the front of the room and started the timer. Everyone got to work immediately. Yeojin got through the test pretty quickly, she double checked everything and then waited for the time to run out. She stared as the red sand ran through the hourglass, the digital clock next to it told her she had fifteen minutes left.

Her foot tapped restlessly against the floor images of last night flashed in front of her. Red seeped into the corners of her vision. She gasped softly and blinked away the mirage. She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands and sighed. The demon stirred slightly, pushing against Yeojin’s conscience. She groaned and laid her hand down on the desk, deciding to nap through the last fifteen minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to this quarantine i think i might actually be posting more. if you also read my stray kids fanfiction you might notice a huge difference in writing styles. that's because this one is actually planned out and that one i'm just making up as i go. :/ anyways i have over 14 chapters written for this story so you'll see more soon... maybe once a week updates...

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'll be adding tags as i go. hope you enjoyed the first chapter! you can follow me on twitter @_mangoyoongi. i'll be updating nine or nothing next week hopefully. :)


End file.
